Mr. Bean in Room 426
Mr. Bean in Room 426 is the eighth episode in the live-action TV series. It originally aired over ITV on February 17, 1993. Plot Mr. Bean pulls into the hotel and gets his suitcase out. A porter shows up and comes to take Mr. Bean's suitcase in but Mr Bean wrestles it out of his hand, thinking that he is a thief, annoyingly saying "thieves are everywhere...". Once inside, Mr. Bean keeps ringing the bell until the front desk clerk arrives, and Mr. Bean tells him his name and the clerk brings him back a card to fill out and asks him if he would like a pen, to which he says "thank you very much" and puts it in his pocket. The porter then shows up asking him if he would like him to move his car. Annoyed, Mr. Bean puts his suitcase up and hands him his steering wheel and the porter goes, confused. Another man shows up and Mr. Bean rings the bell for him. The clerk then gives him a card as well and Mr. Bean copies off him, as if it's a test he doesn't know the answers to. He then rings the bell again, waving his card, hands it to the clerk and runs off grabbing his keys, as if he's the first to finish the exam, and the other man grabs his keys and walks off as well. Then Mr. Bean runs back having forgotten his suitcase. He then runs to the lift, watching it shut right in front of him. He then runs to every floor, presses the lift button, and runs off, the man that walked, almost getting off on the wrong floor every time. After several times of this, he makes room for Mr. Bean to get on, who just dances about, and runs off. He is then seen running in front of the lift on yet another floor. Finally on their floor, at (neighbouring) rooms, Mr. Bean, grinning, with the key in his hand, waits for the man to show up at his (who upon seeing Mr. Bean, shakes his head), then races into opening the door first. The key gets stuck, and the man gets in first. Mr. Bean, annoyed, eventually succeeds in opening his door and gets in without his suitcase, shuts the door, then his arm is seen sticking out and bringing the suitcase in, and door shuts again. Once in, he starts playing with the light switch by the door. He goes to look out his window, only to see it's nothing but wall. So he stands on his suitcase and he can finally see. He then picks up his phone and the room service lady says hello, so he says hello back, and hangs up. He then starts bouncing on the bed sitting down, lying down, then standing up, only stopping when it makes loud noises, and hearing the door knock, shushing the bed. The porter shows up at the door handing Mr. Bean his steering wheel. He then clears his throat (referring to the tip), and Mr Bean hands him a cough drop, thinking that's why he was doing it, and the porter walks off. Then he picks up the television remote control, says hello thinking it's a phone, and not getting an answer, presses a button and gets startled by the television turning on to a loud football match. He turns it on and off then changing the channels repeatedly. In different silly spots such as just his arm, facing the wall, under his duvet, outside his room. The door slams and he keeps doing it from the hallway. When the neighbour comes out to see what's going on, he hides the remote control behind his back and scoffs knocking at his own door saying "Will you be quiet!" then when the neighbour goes back in, he unlocks his door and goes back in. He then proceeds to unpack, and he is seen taking out Teddy, who is blindfolded, so Mr Bean takes it off and surprises him. He then puts Teddy in the drawer and tucking him at a sweet lullaby music is playing, which abruptly stops when Mr. Bean shuts the drawer, decapitating Teddy. So Mr. Bean puts his head next to him in the drawer. He then takes out drapes from his suitcase, a matching lampshade he replaces with the one there, puts a photo in a frame on his nightstand, chooses a painting to put above his bed, then takes out a big drill which is heard throughout the lobby. Then we see the walls full of paintings in frames. After, he takes out his bath towel, shower brush and squeaky ducky and looks around him for the bathroom. That's when he realises there's no bathroom. He then leafs through the hotel's brochure, and taps his finger at a photo of a beautiful pink bathroom. He then hears his neighbour (the man from before) through a glass against the wall, enjoying a wash in his bathroom and scoffs at him. So Mr. Bean waits for the neighbour to leave the hotel room, and he is heard rattling the whole hotel making a mechanical sawing and drilling noise. Downstairs, the neighbour realises he forgot his watch and goes back up, while the front desk clerk/concierge takes the lift to go see what's going on. Right as he arrives by Mr Bean's room, the noises and shaking stop. So he knocks, but the neighbour asks for his attention, saying he can't open his bathroom door. As they both try to unjam/unstick it (thinking that's what happened), we see Mr. Bean quickly taking a bath and scrubbing his feet, and a big hole in the wall right above the tub, giving right onto his room. He then wraps himself in a towel, grabs his ducky, and pulls the curtain, then a cupboard to hide the hole. Back outside the hotel room, he apologises to the man. Mr. Bean then peeks disdainfully out the room in his towel and another one on his head, ducky and brush in his hand. The clerk/concierge says good morning to him, and looks at him confused but walks off. Mr Bean knocks at number 425 and runs off, only to find the lift is out of order. So, annoyed, he goes to take the stairs, only to get stuck between a really slow-moving elderly lady, but it's a big staircase (many floors) so he keeps goofing off annoyed, and decides to go around to the other staircase, only to get stuck behind her again. He takes a risk and use the rings on the side of the bannister to get past her, which he finally succeeds, only to see he's right between the elderly lady and an equally slow-moving elderly man. Once in the restaurant, he takes a saucer and cutlery and he sees his neighbour three people ahead of him, so he throws the lady in front of him's knife on the ground which she goes to pick up, then the man's napkin, which he also goes to pick up. Now behind his neighbour, Mr. Bean peeks over his shoulder. He then proceeds to copy what he's taking but in bigger quantity, and putting back what the man puts back. He then copies everything the man does but in the over exaggerated Mr. Bean way. Then the man's about to eat the oysters, so Mr. Bean inhales them all, but the man smells them and calls over the restaurant manager, asking him if they're alright, who apologises to the man, and goes to smell the plate they got the oysters from, and it completely reeks. Mr. Bean sees this and is now terrified. That night, with toilet rolls and a full chest of medicines, next to him, Mr. Bean has a nightmare about the man and restaurant owner laughing demonically at him, and oysters being eaten nastily. He then undresses, being too hot (due to being ill), and is about to go back to sleep when music starts blasting from next door. Mr. Bean looks at the alarm clock. It is 12:05am, so he gets up, forgetting he's naked and knocks angrily at the door, loudly shushing. The music stops. He walks back to his room as the door locks. He reaches for his key only to remember it's not there. Worse still, he realises he's naked, and panics. He hides in a doorway as a couple come past from a night out. Once they've gone, he escapes whilst using a fire extinguisher and door signs (private, exit, etc) to cover his privates, and avoiding people. He goes to take the stairs, only to get stuck behind the elderly lady, yet again. So he goes back up and comes across another couple making out so he sneaks past them to the lift under the carpet, and gets in, but the door shuts as he pulls the exit sign in with him (the door shuts on the string). We then see the floor numbers go down and hear a lady screaming. Down in the lobby, Mr. Bean peeks out the lift and sneaks out with the out of order/no entry signs, into his work space. Meanwhile, the clerk is talking to Danny La Rue saying his show was marvellous and that they love him, who delightfully then goes back in to give them another encore. The clerk then gives Matthew (the porter) the keys to the car and tells him to take the trunk to Mr. La Rue's car. Meanwhile, Mr. Bean gets the keys to his room from the front, and hides behind a pole as Matthew parks the suitcase and leaves. The clerk gets back behind his counter and almost sees the suitcase moving several times (Mr Bean being in it changing). Matthew then comes back and locks the suitcase, and brings it out to the car, dropping it on the stairs. Just then, Mr. Bean shows up at the counter in a sparkly gown and wig and lipstick, saying "426 please", so the clerk goes "certainly, madam." Right at that moment, Danny La Rue walks by, noticing his stuff is being worn. So he approaches angry as Mr. Bean adjusts his chest, and says to him "Here, that's my frock." and yanks the earring off Mr. Bean's ear, who cries out in pain. Trivia *In later airings, the explicit scenes of Mr. Bean naked were edited, including crawling into the elevator to avoid revealing his buttocks. *This episode was never shown on Nickelodeon UK, presumably due to Mr. Bean's spending most of the second half of the episode naked. However, this episode was shown in Disney Channel Asia with all the naked scenes cut. *This was the second time Mr. Bean revealed his buttocks, the first was in The Curse of Mr. Bean. *Mr. Bean's illness due to eating bad oysters is the reason why Mr. Bean is very afraid of eating oysters in France in the movie Mr. Bean's Holiday. Subsequently, this is the first episode to be referenced in a later production, establishing continuity within the series. *The usage of remote control outside of the room is not possible yet during that time when Bluetooth wasn't available yet on that period. *Danny La Rue made his guest appearance in Act Three of this episode. *The whole episode uses film stock instead of video tape to record indoor scenes, even inside the hotel room. Episodes such as Mr. Bean Goes to Town had the outdoor scenes shot on film, whereas the indoor scenes were shot on video. The following episode, Do It Yourself, Mr Bean would go back to being shot entirely on video tape. The next episode to be shot entirely on film would be Mind the Baby, Mr. Bean. *Mr. Bean may have committed crimes for both vandalism (e.g. marking holes on hotel walls and a larger hole to the neighbour's bathroom) and public nudity. *This Is The First Episode That The Crowd Laughters Laugh Slowly. Video Category:Episodes